Sad Ending
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Roy vai se casar e Riza pede dispensa...


**N/A: Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence... isso é óbvio!**

Pequena oneshot só pra mostrar que estou viva :)

Recomendo que leiam essa fica ouvindo a música que me inspirou a escrevê-la _"Happy Ending - Mika"_ (segue um pequeno trecho no finalzinho)

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Sad Ending**

Havia algo errado, ele sabia. O ar estava carregado naquela sala, um silêncio ensurdecedor enquanto todos fingiam fazer seu trabalho ignorando a mulher que adentrara a sala e agora estava em frente à sua mesa com o rosto impassível.

Ela ergueu a pasta preta e retirou três folhas, colocou-as na mesa e apontou para o espaço em branco abaixo de onde estava escrito o nome dele.

- Assine, por favor. – não havia qualquer expressão em seu rosto, nem um único sinal de vulnerabilidade ou qualquer outro sentimento.

Ele realmente a admirava por isso, mas agora estava assustado, sabia que quanto menos ela deixava transparecer, mais sentia.

- O que é isso? – Roy sabia o que era, assim que ela baixara a primeira folha ele vira a ordem de dispensa.

- É uma ordem de dispensa. – era como se o silêncio na sala se tornasse mais profundo, todos pararam seus trabalhos, mas ninguém se atrevia a olhar em direção a cena.

A tensão no ambiente aumentara na última semana, exatamente quando o novo Füher anunciara que iria se casar, naquele instante todos os rostos se viraram para a loira que ainda mantinha a vista abaixada para a pilha de papeis. O mesmo silêncio se instalara na sala, em nenhum momento ela ergueu os olhos, ninguém percebeu o leve tremor que lhe passara pela mão direita, uma mão que nunca tremia.

Como em um clique todos foram cumprimentar Mustang, então ela se ergueu, caminhou lentamente até o moreno e estendeu a mesma mão que tremera, quando seus olhos se encontraram ele soube que tudo haveria de mudar e algo dentro dele se contorceu.

- Por que quer ser dispensada? Está em um excelente posto e tem privilégios. – ele precisava confrontá-la, não suportava a situação que se instalara, ela já não o fitava, quase não conversavam porque de alguma forma Riza conseguia evitar qualquer oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos. Sabia que não era justo força-la na frente de seus subordinados, todavia não encontrava outra forma de ter as respostas que gostaria.

- Não creio que seja um assunto a ser discutido aqui, gostaria apenas que assinasse, não há outra pessoa que possa me dispensar. – ela não tirava os olhos da folha e isso estava incomodando seriamente ao Füher.

- Não posso assinar até que me sejam apresentadas as razões. Você é minha general, não vou simplesmente dispensa-la do cargo sem um bom motivo.

Foi então que novamente seus olhos se encontraram e o que ele viu machucou mais do que conseguiria explicar, Roy já vira aquilo antes e ainda tinha o mesmo impacto, sua rainha estava destroçada…

Ele quis se levantar e segurá-la em seus braços exatamente como quando perdera o pai, quis dizer que tudo ficaria bem, queria implorar que ela não o deixasse, queria tirar aquele vazio daqueles olhos tão bonitos. No entanto tudo o que fez foi abaixar a cabeça e assinar as folhas.

Não notou qualquer surpresa nos olhos dela, com todo o autocontrole que ele sempre admirara, viu como recolhia os papéis, ia em direção à sua mesa, pegava a bolsa preta e o casaco e partia da sala sem olhar para trás. Sabia que não voltaria… se despediria dos outros de alguma forma, mas não voltaria…

Foi o dia mais longo de sua vida, ela adentrou a confortável casa na zona militar da Cidade Central e colocou a bolsa sobre o primeiro sofá que encontrou. Sim, tinha privilégios, uma linda casa, o segundo maior cargo na hierarquia militar agora que Mustang era o Füher de Amestris, o país estava tranquilo e podia praticar sua mira sempre que quisesse. Mas estava cansada, profundamente cansada daquela situação, já não era uma menina, estava com seus 31 anos e tinha poupado dinheiro o suficiente para viver tranquilamente por toda a vida.

Sentou-se ao lado da bolsa e sorriu quando Black Hayate deitou a cabeça sobre suas pernas, e no meio do sorriso uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos caindo no focinho dele. Havia chorado muito nos últimos dias, pensou com certa amargura que estava ficando bastante "mole" com a idade. Deixou-se ficar ali por algum tempo até que cansou daquelas lágrimas silenciosas.

Levou Black Hayate para se exercitar e ao voltar tomou um banho longo, que em nada ajudou a sua mente, algo dentro dela evitava pensar no dia seguinte, quando não teria mais que trabalhar, não veria aqueles que lhe eram importantes. Sabia que ficar na cidade seria mais doloroso, então foi até o quarto e jogou uma grande mala sobre a cama, separou algumas roupas, calçados e dinheiro. Começava a enxergar as vantagens da dispensa, desde que ignorasse aquela que insistia em dizer que não importava para onde ela fosse ainda estaria pensando em toda a situação.

Deitou-se mais animada e, pela primeira vez em dias, dormiu rapidamente. Oito horas depois estava sentada na estação da Cidade Central, Hayate comportadamente deitado no chão ao seu lado vigiando a bagagem. Seria divertido passar alguns dias com Winry e as crianças, enfim poderia responder aos inúmeros convites para que fosse visita-los.

Uma confusão em um dos setores de embarque chamou sua atenção, pessoas se afastavam espantadas com a quantidade de soldados que se aproximavam de onde ela estava sentada, em um reflexo levantou-se até que lhe veio a lembrança de que não era mais uma deles. Tentou disfarçar a surpresa quando do meio deles surgiu Roy, ela conteve a continência e o turbilhão de sentimentos que inundara sua mente.

- Bom dia. – ele sorriu e aquele sorriso quase fez com que seu estômago se contraísse.

- Bom dia. – manteve o tom neutro.

Mustang fez um sinal para que os outros soldados se afastassem, sentou-se no banco e acariciou a cabeça de Black Hayate que voltara a deitar depois de rosnar para os homens.

- Sente-se. – ele disse quando viu que ela não se movera.

Não iria lembra-lo que suas ordens eram dispensáveis agora. Sentou-se porque odiava chamar atenção e todos os transeuntes ainda estavam atônitos ao ver o Füher na estação.

- O que faz aqui?

Mesmo tendo planejado tudo o que diria, agora estava ali, parado olhando para ela enquanto seu coração se contorcia no peito, todo o tempo gasto no trajeto até ali não adiantara de nada.

- Eu soube que você estava deixando a Central. – sua mente riu da mentira, ele colocou três agentes para seguir cada passo dela, Fury interceptou sua ligação para Winry e Havoc descobriu o horário do trem. Não havia forma de que ele apenas soubesse por acaso.

- Sim. – não se deu ao trabalho de dar explicações, era infantilidade, mas não era mais assunto dele.

- E por que tomou essa decisão? – não que ela fosse emotiva, mas havia uma frieza fora do comum em seus olhos e ele não gostava nada daquilo.

Não respondeu de imediato, não estava pronta para falar sobre aquilo, ainda mais em um local público onde tantos soldados e civis poderiam ouvi-los. Afagou a cabeça de Black Hayate, que de imediato ergueu os olhos para sua dona e abanou o rabo antes de deitar-se mais à vontade no meio dos dois.

- Essa decisão envolve um assunto muito mais complexo, não quero falar sobre isso aqui. – agradeceu internamente por ouvir o funcionário anunciar que seu trem ia partir. Ergueu-se, pegou as malas e o agasalho. Não olhou para trás, simplesmente caminhou até os dois degraus de entrada do vagão, acomodou sua bagagem no lugar apropriado e sentou-se com Black Hayate a seus pés, só então percebeu que Mustang sentava no banco em frente ao seu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

- Eu vim para conversar, você disse que na estação não era um lugar apropriado, então aqui estou. – ele parecia bem confortável com sua farda de Füher, de pernas cruzadas e recostado no assento. Para infelicidade dela, não parecia disposto a deixar o trem.

- Novamente deixando suas obrigações. – ironizou para ganhar tempo, não haveria escapatória agora.

- É por um motivo muito justo. – ele sorriu e tirou o quepe e colocou no banco ao lado, nesse momento o responsável pela conferencia das passagens parou entre os dois bancos.

- A passagem, senhora.

Riza tirou o pedaço de papel e entregou, quando o rapaz virou-se para encarar o outro passageiro engasgou no pedido e saiu constrangido.

- Você sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções. – estava feliz por conseguir controlar o temperamento e por desviar do assunto.

- Não é verdade, no entanto isso é algo com que tenho de lidar ultimamente. – sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Onde esta sua guarda? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos de um silencio constrangedor.

- Dispensei-os quando subi a bordo.

- Não teme ser atacado por algum rebelde… ou uma fã ensandecida? – completou irônica.

- Não, estou acompanhado da melhor atiradora de toda Amestris. –novamente aquele sorriso que já estava fazendo com que ela quisesse desistir da ideia de dispensa.

- Se não se lembra, assinou minha dispensa ontem, não tenho qualquer obrigação de protege-lo. – foi então que a verdade se abateu sobre ambos.

O silêncio se fez "ensurdecedor", nenhum movimento foi feito durante vários minutos. Riza olhou para fora da janela e viu que se aproximavam de Resembool, graças ao novo sistema de governo e na modernização do transporte as viagens demoravam metade do tempo, agradeceu internamente por isso.

Quando o trem desacelerou ao chegar na pequena estação, Hawkeye ergueu-se, pegou a bagagem e fez um sinal para que Black Hayate a acompanhasse, novamente não pode olhar para trás.

Assim que colocou a mala no chão ouviu a voz de Mustang, fechou os olhos tentando segurar a emoção, respirou fundo e se virou.

- Por que está me deixando? – ele nunca fora tão direto, não quando o assunto em pauta era a delicada relação dos dois.

- Você está no topo, não precisa de proteção. – tentou sorrir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma careta e que seus olhos ficassem marejados.

- Você disse que me seguiria até o inferno. – deu um passo em sua direção.

- Vai se casar. – e com aquela frase declarou tudo o que vinha escondendo há tantos anos.

Se perguntassem quando seu coração se encolheu tanto a ponto de arrancar sua respiração, ele só conseguiria lembrar-se do dia em que Hughes morrera, mas a dor agora era incrivelmente mais intensa, fechou os punhos para evitar toma-la nos braços. Nunca vira aqueles olhos castanhos tão desolados.

- Eu sempre a faço sofrer e chorar. – disse num murmúrio. – Não posso dizer que amo essa mulher, sabe que sempre amei você… mas sempre fui a razão do seu sofrimento.

Naquele momento o chão foi subtraído de seus pés, nunca imaginara que ele sequer correspondesse ao seu amor, agora estava ali, de pé, no meio do nada, admitindo que a amava.

- Por isso me casarei com ela, por isso assinei sua dispensa… precisava fazê-la feliz, no entanto quando entrei em minha sala hoje e não a vi, foi como se toda a luz do lugar estivesse sido arrancada, por isso vim. Agora que a vejo chorar novamente, sei que não posso sustentar uma vida sem você, mas acima disso, não posso ser a causa dessas lágrimas novamente.

Então ela entendeu, embora se amassem, não ficariam juntos… havia muito passado, muita dor e cicatrizes demasiado profundas.

O trem apitou num aviso para que os passageiros embarcassem de volta.

- Veja, parece que vai chover. – ele disse quando uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos antes de ele dar as costas, entrar no vagão e partir.

E choveu durante toda a vida dos dois.

_"Esta é a maneira que nós amamos_

_Como se fosse para sempre_

_Então vivemos o resto de nossas vidas_

_Mas não juntos"_

* * *

__**Façam fila para matar a ficwriter!**

**Não sei se essa fic merece, mas gostaria de reviews! (desde que não sejam ofensas XD)**

**Voltarei a escrever fics com finais felizes, mas quis dar um tom de realidade nessa.**

**P.s: Terminarei todas as outras!**


End file.
